


Let's Dwell on It

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer has always been an enigma to Katherine.





	Let's Dwell on It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quotes from Boy Meets World

Katherine walked out of the library, stopping short of the school’s doors when she saw Race sitting against the wall, staring down at his phone. She set to ignore him, they weren’t particularly close, he was one of Jack’s best friends and Spot Conlon’s boyfriend and that all she really knew about him. But something drew her over to him.

“You studied for tomorrow's quiz yet?” She said, breaking the ice and sitting down next to him, setting her books on the other side of her.

“Gutenburg invented the printing press in 1445 and began the spread of ideas and the written word throughout the world.” Race didn’t look up from his phone, “Please don't tell anyone I know that.”

“They won’t hear it from me.” Katherine laughed. After a beat she said, “I know you’re smart. You might even be tied with me for first in our class. I don’t understand why you act like you’re not smart. I know we’re not close, but you seem like you need to talk to somebody.”

“I act like people expect me to.” Race replied, “For the longest time, I could only rely on myself. Spot is the only person I have to lean on, because he understands. He is the only person that I know is not going to leave for the next best thing. I’m broken. I’m a broken person. I have one person who is able to hold me together and he doesn’t go to this school. Everyone knows that my mom left when I was little. Everyone knows that my dad is in and out of my life. He told me that I better get a full-ride to college or I’m not going. He has his fourth wife to keep happy and he can’t have his money wasted on me and my pathetic aspirations of being a dancer.”

“Race…” Katherine searched frantically for something to say.

“Let's not dwell on what people did or didn't do for me.” Race replied, standing up and heading to the doors.

“Yes! Let's dwell on that! You’re smart, insanely so. You’re a good person, one of the best. And you do have people who support you. You have Spot, you have Jack, you have me.” Katherine insisted, grabbing his arm and spinning him to face her, “You dropped this.”

Race looked down at the envelope from Julliard, the one he been avoiding opening, but refused to leave his person since he received it the day before. He took it from her almost reverently, “I’ve been afraid to open it. All my dream lie on what this letter says...on what kind of scholarship they offer me, if any.”

“Well, whatever it says, I’m here for you.” Katherine placed a gentle hand on his arm and smiled at him as Race opened the envelope.


End file.
